Dancing on the Ice
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: Yang finds out that Weiss can't skate and decides to teach her. WhiteGold


**Dancing on the Ice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

As Weiss woke up, she could sense something hovering above her. She slowly opened her eyes to find lilac orbs staring back at her. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" Her girlfriend Yang greeted her.

Weiss yawned. "Morning."

"Look, honey. It's snowing," Yang said excitedly as she pointed to the window, which was now completely white.

"Uh-huh."

"Your enthusiasm is staggering, babe."

"Forgive me, I'm not one to get excited over frozen water fallen from the sky."

"But...it's in your name."

Weiss blinked. "That doesn't change a thing."

"Oh, come on!" Weiss jumped as Ruby suddenly appeared in front of her. "We get to build snowmen, have snowball fights and go skating!"

"I don't know how to skate," came Weiss' cold reply.

Ruby's and Yang's jaws dropped. "You don't know to skate?" Yang eventually asked. "Seriously?"

"I did not consider it a priority."

"Well, I know what we're doing today," Yang said as she grabbed Weiss' wrist.

"Hey, what are you...waah!" Weiss screamed as Yang pulled her out of bed.

(**)

"C'mon, Weiss. It's easy," Yang said as she slid around on the ice.

Weiss watched her from her position on the snowy ground at the edge of the frozen lake. "Yang, I'm wet. I'm cold. And my shoes have blades on the bottom. I'm not having fun."

"That's because you haven't started yet. C'mon, it's fun."

"What if the ice breaks under me?"

"Oh please, I'm heavier than you and I'm fine."

Weiss giggled. "Did you just admit that you're fatter than me?"

"Nope. Not fatter. Just bigger," Yang replied as she pounded her fist against her chest.

Weiss' smile was replaced with a frown and she got up and wobbled over to the ice. "Alright, if an airhead like you can do it, I should have no problems."

"That's the spirit," Yang cheered, completely ignoring the insult.

Weiss slowly got onto the ice and moved forward a little. Then she suddenly gained speed and started sliding forward uncontrollably, teetering back and forth whilst waving her arms frantically.

She came to a sudden stop when Yang caught her. Their eyes met as Yang smiled at her. "Need some help, princess?"

Weiss tried to hold back her blush as she pulled away. "No." She almost lost control again, but Yang grabbed her, spun her around and pulled her in with her back to Yang.

"It's alright, honey. It's just the two of us here." She then gently grabbed Weiss' shoulders and pushed her forward. After sliding around like that for a little while, she let go.

Weiss slid around, even doing some spins and slid backwards for a bit.

After a while, she slid up to Yang. "So, how was I?"

"Magnificent. You're a natural."

"Of course." She then slowly slid towards Yang and grabbed her hands. "Though I think I could use a bit more training."

Yang smiled and nodded as she slid backwards, pulling Weiss with her. She then spun them around a few times and pulled Weiss in close. Then they started sliding sideways before Yang let go of Weiss with her right arm and used her left arm to spin Weiss around her in a large arc and then let go with that one as well.

Weiss slid backwards, spinning around herself a few times. Yang slid around her a few times before putting her right arm around Weiss' shoulder and her left arm around her waist, then waited for Weiss to do the same. She then pushed herself forward while Weiss pushed herself backward, then reversed and spun around each other.

They continued this until the sun set and they were now dancing under the stars.

Finally, they slid back to the edge and Yang let herself fall backwards onto the snow as Weiss landed on top of her and they laughed.

"You were right, Yang," Weiss said. "That was really fun."

"Told you," Yang said, looking her in the eye and pulling her in for a kiss.

After a few moments, Weiss broke the kiss and exhaled, watching the mist rise from her mouth. "Guess it's time to go back."

"Mhm," Yang agreed. She then grabbed their normal shoes and they put them on and got up.

"But," Weiss was blushing slightly, "is it okay if we do this again tomorrow?"

Yang smiled. "Sure." She pulled Weiss in for a hug. "We can do this as many times as you want."

"I'm glad," Weiss said as she nuzzled into Yang's shoulder and they walked home.


End file.
